Ice Apparitions & Silver Foxes
by Miroke
Summary: Kurama is on his way to meet Yusuke and his friends when he hears a bone-chilling scream coming from the forest he goes and finds a young Ice Apparition and two demons. Kur/Oc, Yu/Keik, Hiei/Oc
1. Beautiful Ice Apparition

****

Yu Yu Hakusho

Ice Apparitions and Silver Foxes

Chapter 1

Beautiful Ice Apparition

By: Miroke

May 29, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama walked until he was close to Yusuke's house. He was suppose to be there at 3:00 but he had to be late because his mother had needed him to go to the store for her. Kurama walked with his hands in his pockets as he thought about certain things. He looked up at the trees and smiled. He loved nature. It always seemed to calm him when he was upset or angry. Just then Kurama heard a bone-chilling scream come from somewhere north of Yusuke's house. "I guess the meeting will have to wait for a little while longer." Kurama said to himself as he sped off in the direction of the scream.

"Ah look at her she's perfect for our boss." A scaly lizard looking demon man said as he moved closer to a cowering young girl. She had long aqua blue hair that was matted by her blood and her eyes were a light shade of sapphire but they only shown fear at this point. 

"Please leave me alone." She begged, as she looked up at the demon terrified.

"And why would we do that? You're going to be a present for our boss. He loves Ice Apparitions." The demon said and licked his lips, as he looked the young Ice Apparition over. "And so do I." The demon said and walked closer to her and kneeled down next to her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to his face and made her look him in the eyes. "Ice Apparitions are such innocent demons don't you agree." The demon said and looked back at another younger demon standing behind him. "Why don't you have some fun with this one since your new and all." The older demon said and threw the young Ice Apparition over near the younger demons feet. The younger demon had snort silver hair and dark brown eyes. His name was Mazuka.

"But don't you think she's had enough?" Mazuka asked a little worried for the Ice Apparitions safety. 

"Ah I knew you were too weak for this mission that's why I told Lord Toro not to send you but no he said you needed the practice." The older demon who was know as Garza said and walked over to the young Ice Apparition lying unconscious on the ground. "If your not going to have some fun with her then I sure as heck am not going to pass up the opportunity." Garza said and picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder and then he turned and looked back at Mazuka. "Tell Lord Toro she tried to run away and I'm after her right now." Garza said with an evil smirk on his face as he turned and started into the forest with the unconscious Ice Apparition on his shoulder. 

Kurama ran into the forest and looked over into a clearing and saw a young demon boy standing looking at an older demon walking off into the forest with a beautiful Ice Apparition thrown over his shoulder. I can only wonder what he's going to do to that poor girl. Kurama thought and then he turned and looked back at the young demon when he saw he was looking straight at him. 

"Who are you?" Mazuka asked Kurama in a curious tone as he walked closer to him.

"My name is Kurama what is going on here and why is that Ice Apparition unconscious?" Kurama asked and nodded over toward where Garza had just left.

"That demon named Garza said he was going to..." Mazuka trailed off and got a sad look on his face. "He's going to rape her." Mazuka said and looked up at Kurama. "You have to help her, I'm too weak or I would myself." Mazuka pleaded with Kurama. 

"I will do what I can to save her." Kurama said and pulled a rose out of no where and started for the direction that Garza had went. 

"I hope he finds them in time to save her." Mazuka said and watched Kurama leave.

****

Deep In the Forest

"Come here girly." Garza said and pulled the young Ice Apparition closer to him when she tried to squirm away in fear. 

"Please leave me alone." She pleaded but she was unable to stop him from tearing the top part of her kimono from her body. "Please no." She begged and started to cry as Garza started to kiss her roughly around the neck.

"Ah come on baby you know you want this just as much as I do." Garza said and then he finally got tired of her squirming and hit her across the face and she fell unconscious. "Now that's better I can have my way with..." Garza started to say but was cut off when he saw a young red haired man with bright green eyes standing in front of him holding a bright red rose in his right hand. "Who are you and what it the hell do you want can't you see I'm busy?" Garza asked and turned back to the girl.

"Get away from her." Kurama said in a cold and angry tone. 

"Oh and what are you going to do give me a rose if I don't?" Garza asked and laughed a little.

"I warned you, Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled and then he whipped Garza with the whip and killed him with one swipe. "I tried to warn him." Kurama said as his Rose Whip turned back into a normal everyday rose. Kurama turned his attention over to the young Ice Apparition lying topless on the ground. Kurama undone his shirt and took it off and wrapped it around her and then he picked her up bridle stile and started back to where he had left Mazuka. 

"You saved her!" Mazuka said in an amazed tone when he saw Kurama walking out of the woods carrying the young girl in his arms.

"Yes she should be fine now. Do you have some where you stay that you can take care of her?" Kurama asked and looked down at Mazuka. 

"I don' t have a home to go back to." Mazuka said and looked down at the ground.

"Then you may come with me and we will make sure she is all right at my friend's house." Kurama said and Mazuka, Kurama, and the young Ice Apparition started for Yusuke's house.

****

Author's Note: I hope you liked this story I was just sitting around and thought it up. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks...


	2. Amnesia

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Ice Apparitions & Silver Foxes

Chapter 2

Amnesia

By: Miroke

May 30, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama and Mazuka had made it safely to Yusuke's house. They had explained to Kurama's friends about the young Ice Apparition and who Mazuka was. Botan had used some of her healing powers on the young girl, who no one knew her name yet, and bandaged up some of the other wounds that were minor. They had laid her in Yusuke's bedroom and went into the living room to take this little situation over. 

"You say a demon was trying to rape her?" Yusuke asked and looked over at Mazuka. 

"Yes but this young boy here helped me by telling me where the demon that was going to hurt here went. He isn't like the others I'm sure of it." Kurama said and looked over at Mazuka who was sitting next to him looking at the others like they were about to kill him. "Mazuka these are my friends," Kurama said and pointed at each one of his friends when he said their name. " Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and that's Puu." Kurama said and pointed over to the little blue penguin looking creature sitting in Keiko's lap. 

"What is it?" Mazuka asked and looked at Puu a little strangely.

"When I died I was given this egg thing by Koenma ruler of Spirit World and he told me that it would hatch and either it would devour me or be a nice creature and when it hatched this is what came out." Yusuke said and poked Puu and the little creature started to make a little Puu noise. 

"Well he sure looks a lot like you Yusuke." Mazuka said and smiled and started to laugh when Puu flew over and landed on Yusuke's head and started to sing some kind of song.

"I'm going to go check on the girl." Botan said and got up and walked over to Yusuke's bedroom door and went in quietly. She walked into the room and over to the bedside and pulled a chair up. "Poor thing she's been through a lot." Botan said and started to remove the old bandage that was on the girl's arm and started to clean the wound with a clean cloth. 

The young girl's eyes fluttered a little as she started to come to. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned a little when the bright sunlight from the window hit her eyes. She turned her gaze over to Botan who was now looking at her a little shocked and happy at the same time. 

"Oh so your finally awake. How do you feel?" Botan asked in a caring tone as she rewrapped the bandage she had just taken off with a clean one.

"Who...where am I?" The young girl asked and looked around the room.

"Your in the human world don't you remember?" Botan asked a little confused at the young girl's question.

"I..I don't remember anything." The girl said and held her hand up to her head and then she turned to look at the door when it creaked open. 

"Is she all right?" Kurama asked as he walked up next to the bedside and looked at the young girl and smiled.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked and looked up at Kurama worried.

"This is Kurama he's the one who saved you this morning." Botan said and moved out of the seat she was sitting in and made Kurama sit down in it. "I'll let you talk to her for a while Kurama." Botan said and waved at him as she left out of the room.

"Botan no wait don't..." Kurama trailed off as Botan left him sitting there as the young Ice Apparition just looked at him confused. Kurama turned and looked at her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Kurama asked in a caring tone as he looked into her sapphire eyes.

"I'm aching all over and my head hurts but other than that I'm fine. But I really wish I could remember something, like my name." She said and looked down at her hands with a frown on her face. 

"Why don't you just come up with one right now and we'll see if you can remember your real name as time goes by." Kurama suggested and smiled at her when she looked up at him a little confused.

"I'm not really good at picking out things so why don't you pick a name out for me." She said and smiled at Kurama. 

"Ok let me see..." Kurama said and put his hand up to his chin and started to think and then he started to look around the room. "What about Sakura?" Kurama asked and turned and looked at her waiting to see what she thought of the name.

"That sounds fine to me." The girl now known as Sakura said and smiled at Kurama. "I really don't feel like staying in this bed all day can we go somewhere or at least leave this room?" Sakura asked and looked over at the door.

"Sure where do you want to go?" Kurama asked. "Oh I forgot you have amnesia you really don't know about the human world do you?" Kurama asked as he helped her stand up out of bed. 

Sakura had one of Yusuke's old shirts on and it was way to big for her and Kurama kind of sniggered when she stood up and the shirt went down to her knees. 

"What?" Sakura asked a little confused as to why he was laughing.

"I think we need to get you some clothes first." Kurama said and took her hand and they started out of the room. 

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked confused as to what he meant.

"I'm going to let you met my friends and then we're going to go shopping so we can find you some clothes." Kurama said and looked back at her and smiled.

She just nodded and smiled back at him as they walked into the living room. Everyone turned to look at them when they enter and Kuwabara jumped up off the couch when he saw Sakura enter the room but Shizuru pulled him by the ear and made him sit back down. 

"Everyone this is Sakura. She doesn't remember her real name but we will call her Sakura until she does." Kurama said and smiled over at Sakura who seemed to be extremely nervous. "Sakura this is Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, Puu, and he's Mazuka he helped save you." Kurama said and pointed at each person when he said his or her name.

"It's very nice to meet all of you and thank you for your hospitality." Sakura said and smiled nervously and looked down at the floor with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey don't mention it kid." Yusuke said and smiled at Sakura and gave her the thumbs up sign. "At least your okay." Yusuke said and winked at her. 

"Kurama don't you think we need to get her some clothes instead of what she's wearing?" Botan asked and pointed to Sakura who was wearing one of Yusuke's old T-Shirts that went down the her knees and her bottom part of her kimono shown out from under the shirt and she had no shoes on. 

"Yes would you like to go shopping with Botan and Keiko instead of with me?" Kurama asked and turned and looked at Sakura.

"Uhm...if it's all right with them I would rather go with you." Sakura said in a shy tone as she looked at Botan and Keiko and then back to Kurama.

"Oh that' s just fine Sakura happy shopping." Botan said and smiled at Kurama and Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said and then she followed Kurama out the door because he still had a hold of her hand. 

"What's your favorite color?" Kurama asked out of curiosity. 

"Silver," Sakura said and looked at Kurama a little confused as to why he would want to know her favorite color.

It took them about thirty minutes to get to the store and Kurama walked in still holding to Sakura's hand and then he turned to her and told her to stay here and he would be back in a moment. She watched him walk up to one of the people in the store and start talking to them and then they both looked over at her and she blushed lightly. I really wish they would stop that. Sakura thought and then a rack of clothes caught her eye and even though Kurama had told her not to move she had to go check it out. 

She walked over to a rack of skirts and tank tops and looked at them amazed. She had never seen such a strange looking garment. She pulled one of the tank tops out and looked at it. It was silver with a red rose in the center. 

"I think it suits you." Sakura heard a voice say from behind her and she turned around to see a young man with short brown hair and dark blue eyes smiling at her. "Hello my names Riku what's yours?" The young man asked and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura." Was all she said and smiled at him.

****

Author's Note: I'm so happy everyone likes this story. Since I got all those reviews I worked more on Chapter 2. Remember the more reviews the faster I'll work on Chapter 3^_^ Hope you enjoy.


End file.
